


Awkward

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Never lose a bet with Lancelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy loses a bet with Roxy. He has to do her dare as punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been watching Bridget Jones Edge of reason and the speaker-phone scene had me imagining this scenario.

Roxy is looking at him like the cat that got the cream.

"Really Rox? I've got to say that?" Eggsy asks, his face growing pale. 

"Uh huh" Roxy replies, trying not to smile. 

"To Harry?" 

"Yes" 

"You know he will kill me?" 

"Oh Eggsy, I'm sure he won't. After all you're his favourite!" Roxy's smile threatens to break free. 

Eggsy sighs and holds out his hand "pass me the phone" 

Roxy allows herself to finally smile and hands it to him "good luck!"

* * *

 

Eggsy decides it's better to do the dare now. He knows Harry is in his office and not doing anything of importance currently, he had double checked his schedule just to be sure. 

He dials the number and feels his mouth go dry. He wants to not do this, but one look at Roxy's face assures him that he does in fact _have_ to do it. There would be worse consequences otherwise.  

Harry answers on the sixth ring. 

"Eggsy?" Harry asks, warmth in his tone. 

"Hey 'Arry I'm just wondering...ho..how are you?" Eggsy stutters through and he winces. 

"I'm fine, is everything okay?" Harry asks, concern in his tone when he hears Eggsy stutter. 

"Everything is okay...I....I..." Eggsy falters and looks pleadingly at Roxy but she just nods her head.

Eggsy swallows hard and says to Harry in a rush "I just called to tell you that you have an absolutely gorgeous bottom"  

There is silence on the other end of the line, then Harry says in a quiet tone "Right, well, thank you. I'm actually with most of the other Knights currently, in a VERY important meeting and you're on speaker-phone" There's a pause then Harry continues "And Merlin right now looks horrified. Now thank you, Eggsy for that charming call. I will see you later" 

Then the phone line goes dead. 

Eggsy looks at Roxy and utters only one word "fuck" 

Eggsy had been looking at the wrong day on the schedule. He was now doomed.  

 

 

 


End file.
